Can't help but luv ya
by daegogurl619
Summary: Kagome and her older sister,Trinity, are new in town. They move to L.A. because of their father's job. yeah i'm not really good at summaries plz read and respond.
1. ch1 were what!

NOTICE: I don't own n.e. of the Inuyasha characters (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Seeshomaru, Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku, etc...).Also in this story Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't hate each other, they do have their brotherly fights though. ============================================================== Chap.1-were what!  
  
SLAM!!! Was the sound that 16-year-old Kagome woke to. She found her older sister, Trinity, pacing back and forth in her room in her pajamas.  
"What the hell is your problem do u realize that I'm actually not late for school because we are on our summer vacation?" a half-awake Kagome asked pissed that her sister woke her from her wonderful dream.  
"I know that I'm not stupid. I went down stairs for breakfast this morning when mother informed me that we need to start packing our things we will be moving to California in 5 days." Replied a fuming Trinity.  
That's when Kagome sprung out of bed, now fully awake, and ran down stairs to find her mom to see if what her sister said was true. While going down stairs Kagome noticed a lot of big brown boxes laying across the living room floor with some of their belongings that were from the living room inside of them. At the sight of this Kagome ran into the kitchen to find her mom cooking breakfast while singing a song she used to sing to her kids when they were younger.  
"Why hello Kagome. I wasn't expecting you up at least till noon .So why are you up so early?" Kagome's mom asked while continuing to cook breakfast and singing.  
"Is it true that we are going to be moving to California and if it is why?!" Kagome asked. She noticed her mother stop singing for a minute and then turned around to face her youngest daughter.  
"Sweetie what you sister told you is true. We will be moving to California in 5 days. You should start packing after you had some breakfast. "Her mother replied.  
"I still don't understand why we are moving? I mean why now?! Why didn't you tell us sooner? I don't want to leave my close friends behind and I'm pretty sure Trinity doesn't want to go for the same reasons." Kagome replied very upset with the new she received.  
Her mother was very understanding and loving. She understood why the girls didn't want to go but her husband had to stay in L.A. because his law firm was trying to go nation wide. The law firm he worked at was the biggest and well-known law firm on the East cost. So you know the Higurashi family was loaded with money. Even tough they had plenty of money she was big on the family things and she always made sure that her family was close, she hated having her family separated for long periods of time.  
"Kagome you know that your father is in L.A. and u know how much I hate it when we are all separated, me and your father already talked this over and we are moving there he already bought us a house there and we'll be selling this one that is why we are leaving in 5 days. I just didn't know how to break it to you and your sister." Replied her mother.  
"But mom this isn't right! Can't me and Trinity just stay here" but Kagome noticed the look her mother was giving her and knew she wouldn't win this fight. So she just gave up and ate breakfast. A couple of minutes late Trinity joined them in the kitchen to use the phone to break the news to her friends. Trinity was also trying to get her mom to feel sorry for her and Kagome because they were leaving when she just became a senior and Kagome a junior, that's why she talked on the phone in the kitchen. But her mother saw right through this and after Trinity was done with the phone her mother said, "Sweetie I know what your trying to do and I understand that it's going to be hard on you guys to start over at a new school but I'm not separating this family." Trinity and Kagome were about to say something when their mother cut them off, "and that's FINAL!"  
Both girl saw defeat and replied, "Yes mother." Trinity then joined Kagome in breakfast. When they were done they went to their rooms to start packing and called more of their friends to break the new to them.  
  
A/N: sorry that this chap suxed it's my first story. O0o yeah in this story Kagome is going to have blue eyes, onyx colored hair, and is 5'4. Trinity is 17 years old, is very close with Kagome, look a lot like Kagome except she has honey brown highlights in her hair, is taller than Kagome by 2 inches, which makes her 5'6.  
  
Thanks and please review! 


	2. ch2 a going away present

NOTICE: I don't own n.e. of the Inuyasha characters (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Seeshomaru, Kikyo, Kouga, Hojo, etc...). Or the Kodak slogan thing.  
  
Speaking-"words" Thoughts-'words'  
  
Ch.2- a going away present  
  
The 5-days came and went so fast. Today was the day that their plane was leaving for L.A. and everyone woke up in a bad mood because of this. Even their mother, just because she helped made the decision to leave didn't mean she wanted to anymore than her daughters wanted to. But she realized that the girls would be in a worser mood than she was in. So put on a smile that could cheer anyone up, woke the girls, and went down stairs to start breakfast. The girls went right back to sleep when their mother came to wake them. They really weren't excited about leaving their friends but some things they were happy to get away from, like Hojo and Mark. 'This is the only thing good that's coming out of this. Getting away from Hojo. Well that and I get to see my dad.' This thought made Kagome feel a lot better about leaving. Hojo and Mark were best friends and had long time crushes on the girls. They praised the ground that the 2 girls waked on (literally), and that just freaked out the girls. Kagome looked over at the clock next to her queen size bed to see the time.' Ugh... only 7:00 damn this way to early for me to be up. I really hate this shit, might as well get up and see if Trinity is awake then take a shower' thought Kagome as she headed towards her sister's room. She opened the doorknob and saw a lump on the bed that was her older sister. Just then Kagome thought of a way to get her sister up and kicking. Kagome put on an evil grin got her things she need for her shower after she woke her sis and placed them in the bathroom. While in the bathroom she grabbed some shaving cream and a bucket of cold water. She brought the shaving cream and bucket of cold water and placed it on the floor next to her sister's bed, she then went back to her own room and ripped a feather off a doll that Hojo gave her yesterday telling her when ever you look at this think of me. That made Kagome cringe at the though of Hojo. She then went back to Trinity's room and placed shaving cream in Trinity's left, knowing her sister was a heavy sleeper, and got the feather and started tickling her around her face with it. So every spot that Kagome tickled Trinity would bring her hand to the spot to make that feeling stop, but would leave the shaving cream in it's place. Kagome stopped after she made her sister have mustache, beard, and thick ass eyebrows. Then she noticed her sister's camera on her desk, made sure that it wasn't on flash but had the right amount of lighting so that the picture would come out, and took a picture. She then placed the camera back down on her sister's desk, grabbed the bucket of water of cold water and poured it on Trinity. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" a pissed Trinity screamed at Kagome. That was Kagome's cue to run to the bathroom like her life depended on it then locked the door, and she did. A second later pounding was heard on the bathroom door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR KAGOME OR YOU'LL GET IT WORSER!!!" said a fuming Trinity while pounding on the door. "NEVER!!" was the reply she got from Kagome. "FINE THEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" yelled Trinity. "Whatever" Kagome replied, and then got ready for her shower. While Kagome was in the shower a still soaking wet Trinity went back to her room to plan her revenge. She looked over at her desk and saw her camera and then she had a brilliant idea. She grabbed her cell phone and started dialing a number. A high pitch voice answered the phone "Hello?" "Hey Hojo it's Trinity, I though you'd like to know that we'll be leaving the house around 9. Are going to come over and say goodbye to Kagome I know she'd really appreciate it if u came. She's having a really hard time and since she likes I though u could cheer her up before she left." "OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHE LIKES ME! REALLY?!" asked a very excited Hojo. He didn't wait for her answer, "I'll come over but can do me a big favor call me 20 mins. Before you guys are going to leave for the airport and don't tell Kagome I want this to be a surprise. But I have bad news for you Mark won't be able to make it he's at work." When Trinity heard this she was jumping for joy. "Damn what a bummer Mark not being able to come" she said sarcastically," but I won't tell her that your coming, but only if you make it special because I don't want her feeling so down, and I'll let ya know when were going to leave." Replied a grinning Trinity. "I will make it memorable that she won't ever forget this day! Thank you." Replied a happy Hojo. "No thank you whatever makes Kagome happy makes me happy." Replied Trinity with huge grin then hung up the phone. 'Dear lord!' Trinity thought relieved that she was off the phone with Hojo' He's like a girl. Well he sounds like one anyway. I almost feel bad for Kag.' She sat there thinking about if she should tell Hojo some lie and tell him not to come over. "NAW, this will too good to miss!" was her answer. (1-hour Later)  
Kagome, Trinity, and their mother were finishing packing up some things in the kitchen when Trinity said, "I forgot something in my room be right back!" She ran up the stairs went to her room and closed the door. After the door was shut she started dialing Hojo's number. "Hello" answered the high pitch Hojo.  
"Hey Hojo this is Trinity again, just calling to let you know we'll be leaving in 20 mins."  
"Okay I'll be over there soon I just finished getting the things I needed for Kagome's surprise. Thanks again." Said Hojo after that they hung up. Trinity grabbed her purse and make sure her camera was there so she won't miss Kagome's "Kodak moment" and went back down stairs to help finish packing.  
Kagome was starting to get worried. It was an hour since "her sister's waking" (as she liked to call it) and by now she would've gotten me back and this was starting to scare Kagome. She was very cautious around her sister wondering what she was up to.  
But the movers came and started (20 min. later)  
"Come girls we need to start loading out luggage into the car." Said their mother.  
"Okay" was all the girls could say. So they grabbed their luggage and started heading towards the car when Kagome opened the door to see Hojo standing there with a bouquet of red roses and bag of gifts. Kagome gave Hojo the wat-the-hell-are-you-doing-here look and said, "hi Hojo what are you doing here we were getting ready to goto the airport." Kagome was getting a little upset because he was just staring at her for a couple of minutes before replying.  
"I know"  
"what are you talking about Hojo?" asked a confused Kagome.  
"I know that you like me and I wish I knew soon so we could have been together. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly. Kagome thought Hojo had gone out of his mind when she heard someone behind her clearing their throat and turned around to see a smirking Trinity who then grabbed Kagome's luggage and said, "I 'll take this to the car Kag so you and Hojo can work things out." Then it hit Kagome like a ton of bricks ' Of course, no wonder she hasn't killed me yet...why that bitch...she knows how much I hate Hojo. I hate him as much as she hates Mark. This messed up!' she was brought out of her thoughts when Hojo said something to her. "Sorry Hojo I didn't hear what you said" replied Kagome "I said that I have some gifts for you. Here." With that he handed her a bag. She reached in and grabbed a mixed tape. "I wrote some songs about you and put them on a tape." She then reached in again grabbed a picture frame with a picture of her and one of her friend, John, walking home. But John's head was covered with a picture of Hojo's head instead, to make it look like it was Hojo when it really was John. That's when Kagome realized some thing. "Umm.. Hojo how did you get this picture?" asked a scared Kagome. "O0o0. that I took it while walking home from school." He said with a laugh. "Yeah but don't u live on the other side of town." She stated. "Well me and Mark would follow u and your sister home, before she could drive, and make sure you too were safe." He said thinking it was a great excuse. But Kagome could only think of one thing, 'SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS STALKER!!!!!!!' Then she saw her sister coming towards them with a smile on her face and purse around her shoulder and camera in her hand. She has been taking picture the whole time. "Kagome, mom said that we really get going now." Said trinity Kagome was about to say something to her when Hojo grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Trinity saw this and started taking as many pictures as she could. Kagome pushed him away. They were both red but for 2 different reasons, Hojo was blushing while Kagome looked like she was going to kill him. Kagome was beyond pissed she slapped him and started yelling at him, "LISTEN HER HOJO!! I DON'T LIKE YOU! NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL! GOT IT?!" she asked. "Yeah" was all Hojo could say too shocked by her out burst. After that Kagome turned to her sister who knew all hell was about to break loose. So Trinity decided now was a great time to run to the car but when she started running Kagome was right being her. 'note to self: next time I try to run away from some one make sure I don't have to sit next to them for the next 4 hours!!' Trinity made a mental note while Kagome kept bitchin' at her saying that "ain't right". But Trinity knew Kagome wouldn't be to mad at her because she knew some thing was come back at her. Tired of hearing Kagome complain on how that's not how to treat a sister, she cut her off by saying. "Paybacks a Bitch ain't it?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice:** hey guys sorry I haven't written in while but a lot of things have been goin' on. o0o0 yeah I don't own n.e. of the inuyasha charaters. Muah!

**CAN'T HELP BUT LUV YA**

Ch 3 home sweet home

"Thank the lord were finally here! Oh my goodness are you sure this is where our father lives?" a shocked kagome asked the driver as they pulled up to a mansion that was huge. It looked like the playboy mansion, but bigger. "oh is that a tennis court? 0o0o and is that a pool. 0o0 yeah, I'm defiantly lovin' it" said trinity.

"Yes, this is where Tidus Huigrashi resides" was all the driver would say. The girls danced in joy when they heard this new. They knew their father bought a nice house in L.A. but, I didn't think it was this nice.

As soon as the car stopped the girls jumped out of the car the girls were welcomed by their father. Everyone was happy to see him because it had been 3 months since they last saw him. "well girls how was your flight" asked their father, tidus (yeah that's what their dad's name is gonna be in my storie).

"Awful" both girls said in unison. "Now girls it wasn't that bad, stop over exaggerating things" said their mother. Tidus couldn't help but laugh at his children. "Well I think I should show you girls to your rooms" said their father " o0o and don't worry about your stuff I already had Alfred (the butler) take your things to the appropriate room."

Their father gave them a tour of the house it was the most beautiful place the girls had ever seen. Their father lead them upstairs, they went to the third door on the right and stopped. "ok this is trinity's room. Honey I know your favorite color is baby blue so I had an interior designer make this room to fit you, I hope you like it" said their father.

They opened the room to find the walls painted a snow white. The ceiling was painted baby blue with white stars and crescent moons. The bed was a queen size bed with white blanket with baby blue and white stars and crescent moon pillows. The dresser that was across from her bed was a marble white. She walked to her bathroom and everything was still themed with the moons and stars. She walked over to her closet to find it was a huge walk in closet and said "I think I'm in heaven". The closet looked more like a mini empty clothing store. There was a whole wall to where shoes go, another for dresses, another for shirts, and another for pants. To separate each item on the wall was a huge full length mirror. On the other side of the room was a door. "Where does that go" Kagome asked as she pointed to the door.

"Why that leads to your room honey, i thought it would be easier for you girls to share a LARGE closet than a bathroom. I also had the designer make your room I hope you like it as well" replied Titus.

Kagome opened the door to find the walls painted black. The theme colors of her room were black and hot pink. Her room looked like trinity's but instead of white everything was black, and instead of everything being blue it was hot pink. Her bed was the same size as trinity's. After taking everything in kagome ran across her room, jumped and landed on her bed "It's even more comfy than it looks" said kagome.

After the kagome settled in and put her stuff away she ran into her sister's room. "I'm board, we should go do something" said kagome, she always came to her sister when she needed advice or when she was board because her sister would always think of things for them to do.

"0o0o I know, why don't we go shopping! I mean school starts in 5 days we need to get ready for school and maybe we'll meet some new friends" said trinity.

"You're a geniuses! I should have thought of that so were off to the mall!" yelled an excited kagome.


End file.
